Newlyweds
by ayziks
Summary: Katara and Aang visit Aunt Wu and Meng 11 days into their honeymoon. Katara gets a new fortune and Aang finally gives her a present of Panda Lilies, but Katara has an unexpected reaction.


Newlyweds are funny people. They are always smiling and giggling to themselves for no apparent reason, about secrets only they know and care about. Usually they will hold on to each other for dear life (as if they would ever lose sight each other), and never let contact with the other go. A loving arm is usually placed around the other's waist, holding hands, leaning into each other, and always touching. Constant hugs are exchanged. And if they do let go, they rarely stray more than about three inches away from each other. They often share secret whispers that are just excuses for one new mate to peck the other on the cheek or nuzzle up to them. They share lots of kisses of all kinds. And possess a much lower threshold for public displays of affection.

For Aang and Katara it was no different. "If they weren't so cute together it would make you sick!" – to quote Toph's honeymoon "send-off" toast.

Aang and Katara were eleven days into their month-long honeymoon. The main difference between them and normal newlyweds was that they were instantly recognized wherever they went in the world.

After leaving the wedding celebration and three days' long festivities with family and friends, of which there were a multitude from all over the planet, the whole world slowed down to celebrate wherever they landed on Appa to visit. The grateful people of the world knew and read in awe of their magnificent celebration, combining Air Nomad and Water Tribe traditions. A few Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom traditions got thrown in by their friends, primarily to embarrass them! And it worked so very well, much to Zuko's and Toph's satisfaction!

Unknown to them at the time, but secretly planned by Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai, the celebration included a tribute not only to Aang and Katara's marriage, but to their achievements in life also. Both were greatly humbled but honored by their wonderful Gaang friends.

As Katara and Aang flew on Appa to another planned destination in their well deserved extended Honeymoon, Aang exclaimed, "There it is Katara!" as he wrapped his free arm around her tighter.

"This'll be fun Aang!" giggled his bride of nearly twelve days.

They spiraled down to the town square that was the home of Aunt Wu. Alighting gently on the ground, the townspeople stopped in their tracks and wildly cheered Aang and Katara. Despite having this happened at a dozen other towns, they were humbled with the support, and nodded their thanks as they stepped down.

The mayor quickly found them bowed before them, "Avatar Aang and Lady Katara, it's so good to have you back with us again. We are so happy at the good news about your marriage! May you be blessed with many children!"

Again Katara blushed, despite having heard this heartfelt wish for the umpteenth time. Always unsaid - out of politeness - was the additional wish for Air Nomad children, which Katara also wished for more than anything else for her Aang. But they had barely gotten started on that, with the awkwardness and tenderness of newlyweds as well...

She did bristle a bit at the title "Lady" as if they were some kind of royalty, and the implication that she was a partner only in marriage - not a co-equal partner in their pursuit of world peace. Aang noticed this immediately. It wasn't the first time well-meaning people had fallen into the outdated ways of subservience of women to their husbands – and ignorance of the fact that Air Nomad spouses always behaved as equals.

Aang and Katara graciously bowed and thanked the mayor and people, "It's great to be here again! Thanks to everyone for this nice welcome! Master Katara and I are very happy to come back to the very village where we first learned from Aunt Wu we'd be together! "

The crowd cheered again, interspersed with some whoops of praise for Aunt Wu. After getting a town blessing from Aang, they all went back their routines.

The mayor took them aside and asked, having noted the proper title, "Master Katara and Avatar Aang, won't you both have dinner with my family and friends tonight and stay in the suite at our inn?"

Katara smiled, and accepted, "Certainly Mayor, it would be our pleasure! And now, if you would excuse us, we have to pay a visit to your most famous citizen!"

Aang and Katara glanced at each other with wry grins, knowing full well that it would be another late night with many well wishers and toasts. Unfortunately, it also meant being with those who just wanted to be next to greatness, curry favor with power, or ask for impossible fixes to all manner of problems.

The social also meant for them to be vigilant for the concealed knife or threat of bender attacks. The world was at peace, but some still harbored hidden ill for the last Air Bender. That sort of thing came with the territory of being Avatar now. Katara also knew her self-imposed job of "Protectress of the Avatar" would not end any time soon. Even in their bed - as had happened only two nights before -with a renegade Dai Li booby trap in a hotel room. After that, they refused to tell anyone where they were going for the rest of their honeymoon.

So they made their way toward Aunt Wu's fortune telling house. They wanted to see her, not for another fortune, but to pay a debt of thanks.

It was slower than expected making their way through the crowded village streets, shaking hands and exchanging hugs with little girls who wanted to grow up to be "just like Katara", and Aang giving many blessings to children. In the new era of peace, Aang never forgot he was a religious man foremost as a key part of his duties, no longer a combatant.

There were even a few fan girls and fan boys to contend with, but Aang and Katara could see the sadness in the fans' eyes, now knowing the world's most famous eligible bachelor and bachelorette were now both permanently "taken".

There it was: Aunt Wu's house! Aang and Katara sighed happily, interlaced hands even tighter, and climbed the steps, instantly reliving the days when the puppy love-smitten, goofy little kid and the oblivious older Water Tribe girl started the change from friends to lovers. They were also prepared for the upcoming awkward moment.

Meng.

They both knew of her crush on Aang, and it took them weeks to find out what a "floozy" was as they overhead that comment, and were disappointed she had felt that way about Katara.

After knocking, they waited. The door opened, and the cheery face of Meng greeted them as she always did for any customer, until the shock of realization of who she greeted dawned on her at last! The smile turned to frown only for an instant, then she hugged them both!

Meng was instantly flustered and chattered about everything at once, "Oh dear spirits! You're back! Here - have some tea, bean curd puffs, and make yourself comfortable! I'll go get Aunt Wu right now!"

As she took off at a dead run, screaming down the hall to Aunt Wu's reading chamber to kick out whoever was there to make room for Aang and Katara.

They both laughed out loud. And remarked at how pretty that previously homely little Meng had become, now tall and thin as a teen, well proportioned, and with beautiful long hair, thick as before, but with a healthy sheen and styled as pretty as Mai's ever was.

She also wore a green betrothal necklace, a Water Tribe tradition that had caught on lightning-fast in all Nations around the world, directly due to Aang and Katara's incredibly endearing love story. Meng had in fact found the boy who Aang assured her she would.

Aang helped himself to the bean curd puffs, remembering that Sokka (and Momo)had hogged them all down the first time here. And frankly, Aang had been far more interested in hearing about Katara's love life fortune then than eating.

There she was! Crazy but lovable old Aunt Wu, "Aang and Katara, so good to see you! My two favorite customers - who saved my village to pay their fortune fees! And taught me to be more open-minded in return."

And they all laughed and hugged and got reacquainted. Aang pulled from a pouch a special Four Nations Peace Medal that Zuko and Aang had designed and constructed as "thank you's" to all their friends along the way that had helped them directly in the achievement of world peace. Aunt Wu blushed as Aang wrapped it around her neck and both Katara and Aang hugged her. Meng was so happy, she cried. And apologized to Katara for being so cruel to her years ago.

With the apology accepted by Katara, Aang dismissed himself after pecking Katara on the cheek,"Aunt Wu, you'll have to excuse me - I have some spiritual business to attend to, and will be back soon. You and Katara can chat."

While Aunt Wu was a little disappointed at Aang's abrupt departure, and Katara was frankly puzzled at his exit, but she had learned never to question Aang's comings and goings, especially in matters with the spirits.

Outside, Aang flipped his glider open, and took off to the now-dormant Mount Makapu that he had stopped erupting. He fondly remembered that Katara had first really taken note of him, and first connected the prophecy with his bending prowess.

He alighted on the rim of Makapu's caldera, and as he had hoped, ringing the fertile ground of the rim were hundreds of Panda Lilies, the town's traditional flower of love.

Using a water knife bending move from a water pouch he carried, he gently sliced and gathered about two dozen of the exquisite lilies, binding them in a leather thong.

He quickly flew back to the town, bought a vase with a very special inlay from the local florist, took everything back to the inn, and arranged a surprise bouquet for his bride that awaited her upon the end of the day's celebrations. He was pretty self-satisfied with this surprise, finally fulfilling one of the first acts of love for Katara in those very early days of their "just friendship" status back then.

When he got back to Aunt Wu's, Katara was just leaving with a big hug to the old fortune teller, hearing something about "you're certain it's three?" and "just one air bender...youngest?" but really couldn't make heads nor tails out of the context. But made a mental note to ask her.

Aunt Wu asked, "Aang don't you want your latest fortune?"

Aang said, "Sure, Aunt Wu, let's do th...!"

But he was abruptly interrupted by the mayor's herald, "Ah! There you two are! It's time for dinner!"

Aang apologized, "I'm so sorry Aunt Wu. Let's talk before we leave early tomorrow morning!"

They waved a temporary goodbye, as the mayoral staffer ushered them to the mayor's very crowded and noisy house, filled with town leaders who wanted to celebrate with Aang and Katara and the mayor.

It was a great party, which ended late, but everyone was stuffed with the great food this town was well known for. Aang remarked to the inn's chef that it may have been the best veggie cuisine he had ever tasted. Katara was proud of Aang. For the first time since their wedding day, he was very careful with consuming the sake – something as an Air Nomad he had never had in his life before his wedding day! It was a good thing he was just silly when he had too much to drink.

In the dimness of a single oil-fired lamp, they made their way up the stairs of the suite. When they opened the door to the suite, they were instantly enveloped by the lights and wonderful fragrance of the huge vase full of Panda Lilies!

Katara beamed that smile only meant for Aang, and exclaimed, "Oh Aang, they are so beautiful! She took a deep breath of the aroma of the collected flowers.

And turned blue.

She started to cough and choke violently, and began to gasp for air.

Aang exclaimed as he tried to steady her as she began to collapse, "Katara, what's the matter? Are you ok?"

She stammered out the words, "Aang...c-c- can't breathe...the flowers...something wrong...my throat closing...!"

Aang panicked, not knowing what to do. She was deathly allergic to Panda Lilies!

He thought, "Every doctor in town is asleep. I'm not a Water Tribe healer! But wait! Someone is. Someone within!"

There was no time to bring forth the sentient vision of an ancient Avatar with healing abilities to aid him, as he had called upon others before. Katara was going to choke to death in seconds from her violent reaction to the flower aroma and pollen.

His eyes flashed to his fully realized Avatar state for just a moment, he hurriedly mediated, and said, "Of course!"

He blasted down to the banquet hall of the inn to the flower vases, filled with mountain daisies. He grabbed as many as he could, and with accelerated Air Bending speed, zoomed back to their room.

Katara was barely breathing and was a deathly pale color. She was completely unconscious now and fading fast.

He crushed as many daisy seed centers as he could, and with the pungent odor, held a handful under her nose, and with a gentle air bending move, wafted the daisy scent into her lungs through her mouth and nose.

At the same time he bent open every window and door, shot a powerful blast of air to clear the room of Panda Lily scent, and created a small water whip from the vase to propel the Panda Lilies out the back window far into the forest away from any possible harm to Katara.

Using the water from the whip, he made a paste of the yellow daisy pollen and crushed centers, and spread it under her nose in a bright yellow moustache and gently opened her blouse and smeared more on her chest.

She stirred as her color started to return, and her beautiful blue eyes sparkled as they opened and looked directly at Aang.

She smiled and said weakly, "Well Aang, I guess we both know now what flower you shouldn't bring me ever again for anniversaries" and they both laughed and hugged.

She continued to recover quickly and quipped, "It's a good thing that you never gave me that single lily years ago! If I had collapsed then, I bet I'd have never forgiven you! I was so very uncertain of you then."

Then she got serious, "But Aang, how did you know what to do with the daisies? I would have died without your help."

Aang smiled back, "Well Katara, I was totally panicked. But you know I have all the other Avatars within me. There was no time to talk to one to have them help me with you. So I just reached down deep within me. Instinctively, I just knew the right remedy!"

Katara cooed, "Awww, my big smart Avatar! Pretty nice to be married to a walking Library!"

They chuckled, then she hugged him tightly as tears trickled down her cheek.

He lifted her and took her over to the bed, expecting full well to just watch over her recovery all night. But she insisted she was all right, and then got a longing look in her eyes, hugged him tighter, insisting even more strongly that they stay up just a little longer, as honeymooners often do.

The next very early morning, after dressing and packing for the next step of their honeymoon trek, all was quiet in the exit to the inn, but for a single figure.

Aunt Wu.

She spoke more seriously and insistently that yesterday, "Aang, we didn't get to chat about your own personal fortune."

Aang suspected she had an important message, "Aunt Wu, how could I ever be more richly blessed than to live out the fortune you gave me? I did 'have the power to reshape my own destiny' and now I have the love of my life with me always."

Aunt Wu continued, "And that - young air bender - brings me to my fortune for you now. Katara - you need to hear this too. I am sorry to give you bittersweet news so early into your marriage. Aang, you have Katara now, and you will be richly blessed in all aspects of your many years together."

Katara couldn't help but blush, no matter how many times she heard that. She already loved relations with Aang, but the public mention of intimacy resulting in children was embarrassing. She was still very young.

Aunt Wu mixed happy with sad news ahead, "Be assured you won't be the last Air Bender for very long – Katara can tell you that. But those years together will be shorter than either of you want – or deserve. So live each day as it would be your last day on earth – both of you. Despite your great good for this world, there are those who would end it all for revenge. And Aang, you aren't as young as you look. You know..."

Aang narrowed his eyes and sighed, "...the years in the iceberg. Yes, I know what that means."

Aunt Wu bowed in acknowledgement and honor to them, turned and left.

As Aang solemnly watched Aunt Wu walk away, he shed a tear as Katara gazed in hope and love and fear at Aang, leaned her head against his shoulder, and squeezed her husband's arm tighter.

It was time to go.

He whistled for Appa, who came to them quickly, they climbed aboard, smiled and kissed, and they flew silently to their next honeymoon destination, thinking even now that in this beginning of their lives together, it would end all too soon. But at least they'd be together. At least they were ecstatic with Aunt Wu's pronouncement that they'd be blessed with three children, the youngest of whom would Air Bend and beget other Air Benders.

Every year after that, on the anniversary of their fortune-telling day, Aang presented Katara with the vase bought at the village florist, carved with ceramic Panda Lilies, and filled with...

...mountain daisies.


End file.
